


[FAN ART] Harry Potter Next Generation art

by hillnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: A collection of my next-gen fan art for harry potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rose Weasley

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38794385932/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Lily Luna Potter

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/37938782225/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Roxanne Weasley

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38794385882/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Dominique Weasley

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756647837/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Fred Weasley 2.0

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756647297/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Rose Weasley's 7th Bday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Weasley's 7th Bday - alice in Wonderland themed

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38817215800/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. James Sirius Potter

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39916901664/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Lucy Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picture Molly and Lucy being twins, not identical, but still trouble for Percy

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39916899714/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756678387/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Lucy and Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy on the left, Molly on the right

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756678027/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Harry introducing Al to his Namesakes

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40585366362/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Potter Family

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756677587/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Rose and Hugo playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see them as being dirty kids who love to play in the dirt. Here they're playing with a sprinkler from Grandpa and Grandma Weasley

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39916891874/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Rose and Scorpius

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38817246620/in/dateposted-public/)


	14. Rose Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different style

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39731673075/in/dateposted-public/)


	15. Rose and Scorpius 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627213691/in/dateposted-public/)


	16. Victoire and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is wearing a friendship necklace by Lily

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627212991/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627212991/in/dateposted-public/)


	17. Victoire Weasley

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39731671965/in/dateposted-public/)


	18. Hugo and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finally caught the snitch and is excited. :)   
> I picture them being close when they're young

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627295901/in/dateposted-public/)


	19. Dominique and James S

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627292561/in/dateposted-public/)


	20. Rose and Scorpius in the library

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/26755752528/in/dateposted-public/)


	21. Rose Scorpius and Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATED Al in Cursed Child- and drew this after

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627277271/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
